ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Watcher Informant
The 'Watcher Informant '(b. before 69 BBY) is a being who serves as an informant for the Watchers. Biography Early Life The Watcher Informant was born at some point on an unknown planet. At some point, he became an informant to the Watchers. Visits to Pepar At some point between November 3rd and December 31st 69 BBY, the Watcher Informant attended a ceremony for Captain America. On April 24th 66 BBY, the Watcher Informant was sat on a bench with Howard Stark and Edwin Jarvis, and asked Stark to borrow a newspaper. On April 7th 42 BBY, the Watcher Informant drove past a Lego City Army base and shouted 'make love, not war'. On May 26th 26 BBY, the Watcher Informant was watering his garden when the water began flowing up into the sky. In 23 BBY, the Watcher Informant observed a missile being launched. On February 14th 17 BBY, the Watcher Informant was about to cross a street while looking at his newspaper, but Matt Murdock stopped him from crossing and being hit by a truck. On June 12th, the Watcher Informant was on a train reading a movie script. On July 13th 12 BBY, the Watcher Informant was on a beach. On June 20th 9 BBY, the Watcher Informant was a security guard. On July 8th 7 BBY, the Watcher Informant delivered some post to a time-travelling Reed Richards. On May 4th 5 BBY, the Watcher Informant saw Peter Parker watching a news report through a shop window about Superman saving a burning building. He commented to Peter "You know, I guess one person can make a difference. 'Nuff said" then walked away. On June 15th, the Watcher Informant tried to attend a wedding, but wasn't on the guest list and was escorted out. On November 16th 3 BBY, the Watcher Informant was at a charitable party where he received a pat on the back from Tony Stark. On May 7th 2 BBY, the Watcher Informant was present at the Stark Expo opening ceremony. At some point before May 14th, the Watcher Informant drank a drink that was unknowingly infected with Bruce Banner's blood. On June 1st, the Watcher Informant tried to use a truck to pull Mjolnir out of a crater with no success. In July 1 BBY, the Watcher Informant was at Barry Allen's university graduation ceremony. On May 2nd 0 ABY, the Watcher Informant was at the same cafe as Steve Rogers. He urged Steve to ask the waitress for her phone number. On May 5th, the Watcher Informant was interviewed about the Justice League's activities while playing chess in a park. He dismissed the idea of 'superheroes in Lego City' and the reporter left him alone. On July 3rd, the Watcher Informant was in a library in Gotham City when Batman fought Killer Croc. He was wearing headphones and was completely oblivious to the fight happening behind him. On December 23rd, the Watcher Informant was a judge for a beauty pageant. He awarded a contestant 10/10. On November 13th 1 ABY, the Watcher Informant was at a mental institution, where he had his shoe stolen. On December 29th, the Watcher Informant was on a train travelling from Midway City to Jump City. On January 12th 2 ABY, the Watcher Informant was a museum security guard. He noticed a Captain America costume had been stolen and expected to be fired. On April 28th, the Watcher Informant attended the Lego City Music Festival. When the Green Goblin attacked, he helped move people away from falling debris. On June 30th, the Watcher Informant observed Doctor Octopus climbing a building. He moved a civilian out of the way when a piece of debris fell. Trips to Space On August 2nd, the Watcher Informant was seen flirting with a Xandarian. On October 19th, the Watcher Informant met with the Watchers and told them about his travels. However, they became bored of his stories and left him behind. Return to Pepar On May 2nd 3 ABY, the Watcher Informant attended a party held by Tony Stark, where he drunk an Asgardian drink and became heavily intoxicated. On August 4th, the Watcher Informant served as a bartender. On February 7th 4 ABY, the Watcher Informant was a DJ. On June 26th, the Watcher Informant delivered a package to Tony Stark, though he misread his name as 'Tony Stank'. On July 2nd, the Watcher Informant was at a casino. On September 8th, the Watcher Informant watched from an apartment window as Spider-Man stopped what he thought was an attempted car theft. Another Trip to Space On January 18th 5 ABY, the Watcher Informant was reading a book on a bus on Scalpor, completely oblivious to Doctor Strange and Karl Mordo fighting the Zealots in the Mirror Dimension next to him. On March 3rd, he was in Argo City. He spotted Turtle and told him "Nice suit", only for Turtle to tell him to "zip it". On November 19th, the Watcher Informant was on Sakaar. Back on Pepar On December 16th, the Watcher Informant drove a limousine with the Runaways. On May 2nd 6 ABY, the Watcher Informant was about to get in his car when it was accidentally shrunk by Ant-Man. On May 30th, the Watcher Informant drove a bus that Peter Parker was on. On September 7th, the Watcher Informant served Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson chips while they were on a date. He remarked to them how he loved seeing them together. On October 5th, the Watcher Informant watched Clone and Gunner's attempt at flirting with a woman. He told them to not give up on her. On January 12th 7 ABY, the Watcher Informant remarked to a shop customer that he and Aarlon Sanchez were friends, and that he would miss him. Powers and Abilities Powers * 'Immortality: '''The Watcher Informant seems to be immortal, as he has lived at least 80 years without aging. Gallery ''To be added Trivia * The Watcher Informant is a character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe played by the late Stan Lee. ** Stan Lee was one of the most well known, beloved and prolific writers for Marvel Comics. He is credited with creating or co-creating most of the Marvel Universe. ** Stan made a cameo appearance in many Marvel movies, both within and out of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, up until his death in 2018. ** The idea behind Stan playing the same character in all his cameos and having a connection to the Watchers came from a popular fan theory that was made canon in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Category:100-1 Category:Species Unknown Category:Home Planet Unknown Category:Birth Year Unknown